Lifting floors for large bodies of water are known for lifting objects, such as boats from marina harbors and lifting humans in small enclosed pools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,857 also discloses a lifting platform for raising a large mammal to the surface of an enclosed pool.
Nothing in the prior art, however, suggests or discloses a lifting platform capable of lifting a very large load to the surface of a body of water in a very short period of time. There is a need for such a lifting platform to address, for example, emergency situations which arise with large aquatic mammals in large enclosed pools.